It's never to late to be a fan
by sunkissedvampire
Summary: As the Tokuchi leads the Lycoans to victory he runs into a girl that he makes a deal with. For every game they win he does her a favor, for every game lost he buys her a drink. As the cool Toua and the hothead Lucy get closer, what will happen? TouaXoc
1. Chapter 1

Authors note~ I decided to post this story since there are only two others for One Outs. I don't know if its good or not so bear with me here as I attempt to get Toua into character.

* * *

"Tokuchi Toua?"

"You mean you haven't heard of him?" The store clerk couldn't believe his ears. Who in their right mind hadn't heard of the famed pitcher? The young lady standing in front of him was holding a small packet of baseball cards, intent on buying it. It was odd for a lady her age to be buying cards, she should have been studying for college, and on top of that, most women didn't even like sports.

"If you don't know who he is then you must not follow baseball much, do you?" The lady nodded her head once, curiosity written in her still young eyes.

"I'm buying these for my nephew, today is his birthday," she smiled and set the cards on the counter to pay for them. "I even bought him tickets to the game!"

The store clerk smiled and rang up the price before sending the lady on her way. He shook his head, people these days, to lazy to turn on a TV.

The young lady's name was Lucy Revilian. Half American and half Japanese, she moved to Japan with her mother and sister when she was eleven. Today was her nephews eighth birthday and she wanted to make it one he would never forget.

Lucy was 23 years old and had a good job and was studying to be a fashion designer. She drove a car and had a small apartment in the city where she could relax and enjoy some quiet time. She also had a dog, a dalmatian named Rex. As she drove to her sisters house with the large bag of gifts for her nephew AJ a chin of events that would forever change her life began to occur.

* * *

"Lucy~, Aunt Lucy~! Are you in there?"

Lucy sat in a plastic blue seat with a very dazed look in her bright green eyes. She couldn't help the fact that the game didn't catch her attention.

"Lucy, I think Toua is going to come in soon, he so cool!" Lucy blinked and looked down at the small brunette, his bright blue eyes sparkling in excitement.

AJ jumped up in his seat when, just as he predicted, the tall spiky haired blonde walked onto the field.

The game ended some time later, well after sun down, and had been packed full of action. As usual, Tokuchi used his brain and sharp tongue to win. The team met him at the pitchers mound and they all cheered. They were making their way towards the championships quickly, all thanks to the prodigy that was their ace pitcher.

The stadium began to empty and the team was heading towards the dug out when they heard a small voice shout.

"Wait!" They all turned to see a small boy running towards them. It wasn't odd for someone to come running for an autograph, however, the Lycoans were completely unused to it.

The little boy pushed his way through the group and stopped in front of Tokuchi, not at all intimidated by his cool stare.

"Can I have your autograph mister?" He held out a pad of paper hopefully.

Tokuchi didn't know quite what to do. He stared down at the small child in confusion; this was the first person who approached him since joining the team. He had to admit though, seeing all his fans wearing his jersey did have its good sides.

There was a long silence; every one grew nervous, wondering what the man would do, when finally he opened his mouth.

"Do you have a pen?"

The team was shocked, they had thought he would refuse; he was a cold hearted gambler after all. The boy gasped and looked down at his empty hand, then the ground around his feet.

"AJ, I asked you to wait," Lucy panted, she held out the pen to the small boy.

"Oh, sorry aunty," AJ took the pen with excitement.

For the third time in minutes the team was stunned by the girl who stood in the midst of them. She had straight bright red hair and bright green eyes, a wonderful figure, and a dazzling smile.

Lucy examined the famed pitcher with slight interest. He gazed at her with an air of boredom, there was an awkward silence. She seemed perfect in every aspect, except…

"Flat."

Lucy's cheeks turned the color of her hair and her eyebrows knit in annoyance. The men all gasped and took a step back from the trio. Toua stood coolly, Lucy had her fists clenched and fire in her eyes, and poor little AJ was caught in the middle of it, still holding the pen and small pad of paper.

In the end, Tokuchi bent down and took the pen and pad from the boy, signed his name, and walked away. AJ jumped up in down in joy, holding the pad over his head as if it were the holy grail while Lucy fumed in anger.

Tokuchi watched them leave from the dugout, his eyes lingering on the girl as she left.

* * *

Lucy drove AJ home so he could eat the rest of his cake and babble on to his dad about how cool Tokuchi was. Her sister, Cassie, invited her to go out clubbing with the gang and she agreed to it, figuring she could sulk around at the bar nursing her hurt pride.

"So, tell me, what exactly did this guy say?" one of the girls asked. A group of them sat at a large bar. The place was pretty popular and big, at the moment there was probably 200 people on the ground floor alone.

"He said I was flat," Lucy said in a depressed tone.

"He was probably some random perverted jerk off who's never had a girl friend," Cassie stated while taking a sip from her drink. Lucy nodded in agreement.

"I bet he can only get his fill by paying girls to go out with him," another girl said, black hair was pulled up into a pony tail. Again, Lucy nodded, her pride slowly healing.

"I bet his mom didn't even like him," Lucy grinned.

"He's probably really ugly," at this Lucy's smile faded in thought. She pictured Tokuchi in her mind and frowned, he had been good looking, very good looking. If he was that good looking then he had to have had plenty of girlfriends. His mom probably loved him too. She sniffled and dropped her head onto the table.

The girls seemed not to notice, "So who was this guy anyways?"

Lucy looked up with a sigh; she looked around, trying to gain some time. Maybe she could distract them, that way; she wouldn't have to explain how a famous baseball player had clearly stated that she had no boobs.

Sitting over in a booth were several people, a small crowd surrounding them. And in the middle of it was a very familiar blonde.

Lucy gasped and pointed, "Him!"

Cassie spat out her mouth full of liquor, "WHAT?"

* * *

Tokuchi sat at the table with a handful of other teammates, a cigarette between his lips and a glass of some ember colored liquid in hand.

Kojima sighed and sipped at his drink, which caused Ideguchi to blink in confusion. Didn't they just win a game?

The other team members were laughing and talking loudly as they took in alcohol by the gallons. Strangely enough though, Toua hadn't said a word. Not that he spoke much to begin with. Ideguchi looked over at the blonde and was surprised to find him gazing at a girl. The one they had seen earlier.

"Ho~ could it be, our prodigy is in love?" Ideguchi asked while waggling his eyebrows and leaning closer to Toua.

Tokuchi Toua glanced down at the man that was currently bothering him…and sighed. He ground out his cigarette and stood before heading over towards the girl.

As he made his way through the crowed his mind was filled with thoughts and ideas that for once, he didn't listen to. He had a plan, and he was going to make it happen. He was going to use that girl, he decided, after seeing the way the team reacted when she appeared.

With the thoughts in his head he pushed through the last of the crowed, he smirked as the girls pushed Lucy forward to confront him. She looked somewhere between angry and panicky and like she would take any chance she could to get away, even if it meant literally running away.

She got up the courage to say, "What do you want?" Her voice was strong and sounded annoyed, good.

Toua smirked and did what Lucy least expected. He sighed in defeat and ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair.

"May I ask you for a favor?"

Lucy blinked, surprised. He looked so sad it nearly broke her heart. Her hands twitched, as if she wanted to give him a hug. He knew her weakness for cute things. What could he possibly want from her? He didn't even know her first name.

As Ideguchi watched from their booth he rubbed his eyes to make sure of what he was seeing. Either Tokuchi was serious or he was one heck of an actor. He motioned for the others to watch too and soon the entirety of the team was watching from the other side of the room.

"What kind of favor?" she asked wearily, not trusting him even if he was sad and cute looking.

"I need you to come to all of our games," as Toua said this he couldn't help but think he should have taken up acting. The look of perplexed curiosity on her face made him want to laugh. He was having fun, maybe he should toy with girls more often.

"What? Why?" Lucy looked back at the small group of girls who were all blushing and clasping their hands in front of them as if they were watching a soup opera. Lucy sweat dropped and turned back to the famed baseball player.

"The team, they aren't very happy you see. Although they are rising to the top quickly, they just don't have anything to entertain them." He looked down sorrowfully.

Lucy blinked, before she turned bright red, her cheeks rivaling the color of her hair. The girls all gasped in surprise, but none of them made a move to help her, they still had that starry eyed fan girl look.

"You mean, you want me to h-have…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

Toua looked confused for a second with his eyebrows scrunched together before he said, "No, nothing of the sort, I just want them to know your there. Men generally try to show off for girls. Normally this ends up with them hurting themselves or looking like an idiot. But in trying to show off, they'll start to work harder and train."

Lucy looked doubtful, she crossed her arms.

"What's in it for me?" she asked.

Toua smirked and leaned against the wooden pillar that they were standing next to.

Ideguchi looked surprised; the rest of the team looked disappointed. From there position it looked like Toua was coming on to her. He was leaning against the pillar, his arm that was supporting him was resting on the pillar just above his head and his hand of the other the arm was placed on his hip. It was a very cool position for him but it also looked like the ones those jerks on the street who tried to pick up girls used. Lucy stood just under him; it was only then that they noticed how small she was.

"For every game we win I'll do you a favor, and for every game we loose I'll buy you a drink. Either way you win," he said smoothly, he looked down at her and wanted to laugh again. The look on her face reminded him of a kid. She was actually pouting while she mulled it over in her head.

"Alright then, it's a deal," She held out her hand for him to shake, which he did, gently. Toua sighed inwardly; he was going to be doing a lot of favors from now on.

* * *

Authors note~ so? Did you like it? Let me know please. If you have suggestions or questions of any kind go ahead and say them. I'm looking for a couple of reviews before I post the next chapter. Warning, may be a bit cliché. 0.o


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note~ Another chapter. This chapter may be a bit cheesy due to the fact that I was listening to the beatles. I'm trying my best to Keep Toua in character so bear with me.

* * *

When Toua woke up the next day his head was pounding. He couldn't remember exactly how many shots he had thrown back but he had stopped counting somewhere in the double digits.

He laid there in bed, ignoring the sun that filtered in through the thick curtains, the light barely illuminating his large apartment room. It was decorated with expensive looking black furniture, and a large bed.

Sitting up he held his head and slid off the bed, his bare feet touching the cool white tile. He made his way towards the bathroom in only pajama bottoms. When he reached it he turned the tap on the sink and washed his face with cool water.

He had errands to run today.

* * *

Lucy growled as she walked down the crowded streets of the city in her black pumps. She was in her work clothes, today it was a blue and black corset and a black skirt and black shoes with a matching blue hat. She honestly didn't understand her boss' fashion sense but she had to follow directions. She was the secretary of a leading fashion designer, which meant she basically did all her chores and dirty work.

She listened to the instructions being delivered to her via Bluetooth. The ear piece was almost invisible and had the effect of making people question her sanity as she walked by them talking supposedly to her self.

"They want lunchables," she said bluntly listening to the man on the other line.

"You know as well as I do Lucy, that her kids are just as moody as she is and she doesn't have the time to do it herself. Don't forget to pick up her coffee this time and PLEASE give the pictures to Kyoya, we don't have time to mail them."

Lucy scowled but followed the instructions as given. She dropped off the pictures first, just barely getting out of the office alive. Kyoya was…different. Let's just say he loved to give to the poor and he thought Lucy was the poorest of them all. Every time she saw him he would laden her with clothes and gifts, today she escaped with only one shopping bag full of the latest styles.

When she got to the nearest market she grabbed a cart and took out a hurriedly scribbled list of groceries. It was quite long, it wasn't all for her boss either, it was for co-workers, hell, even the gardener for the office front had asked her to get something. She was their mule and she knew it, the funny part was, she didn't do anything to stop it, strictly because she needed this job.

She huffed as she rolled the cart down an isle that was filled with protein shakes. She had grabbed several different packs of them by the time she had moved over to the next.

"Don't these people eat?!" she asked no one in particular.

She was making her way down the refrigerated section and studying the different types of lunchables when she noticed a certain someone out of the corner of her eye.

There stood the famous baseball player Tokuchi Toua, and he was studying a package of meat as if it were a textbook. She turned to look at him full on and saw he had a basket hanging from one arm, it held a few packets of noodles and spaghetti sauce.

"Did you get stuck with shopping duty?"

Toua glanced up, finding Lucy standing not ten feet away from him. He did a once over, noticing how differently she dressed all of a sudden.

"Shopping duty?"

"Yeah, you know, she told you to go get certain stuff for dinner." Lucy said while pointing at the basket he was holding.

"She? You mean my girl friend." Toua said before turning and leaning on the edge of the shelf that held the packages of meat.

Lucy nodded, guessing that he and his girlfriend lived together. Or maybe he had a new one every week…Her thoughts drifted as the silence grew.

"I don't have one." Toua said, crossing his arms.

"What?" Lucy looked confused.

"I don't have one, a girlfriend." He stated bluntly.

Lucy was shocked, how could a good looking guy like him not have a girlfriend. It seemed strange; he could have anybody he wanted.

"So you cook for yourself?" she asked incredulously.

"So you survive off of lunchables?" he shot back, but with much less emotion.

"What?! No! This is for my boss, she…" Lucy became flustered and waved her hands around in front of her.

Toua smirked and pushed him self away from the ledge, "Yes, I cook for myself."

"You like spaghetti then," she leaned over, looking at the items in his basket.

"And you like lunchables," he replied while watching her.

"Like I said, it's for my boss!" She pouted and clenched her hands into fists.

Toua laughed, and it nearly made Lucy choke, it was odd, coming from him.

"By the way, what is your name?" Toua asked quietly, though it was more because his voice was quiet rather than him actually lowering it.

"Huh? Oh! It's Lucy Revilian, nice to meet you," she laughed slightly, realizing she had never properly introduced herself.

"Our next game is in three days," he said while putting the package of meat into the basket, "Hope you have a good seat." He left after that and Lucy didn't see him again until the game.

* * *

It was around 2 pm when the stadium opened to the public. Lucy made sure to grab a bag of popcorn and a water before rushing to her seat which was as close as she could afford, which was pretty close. All she had to do was get Toua's attention and he would be able to see her clearly.

As the game started she couldn't help but be pulled in now that she actually knew someone in the game. Toua had told the team that she was there and they had all cheered. She didn't understand men. But as the game progressed she was amazed by his pitches, he was a genius!

Every time he'd pitch the batter would get scared and every time he called a time out she could tell he was planning and telling the others what to do. She had originally thought baseball was just hitting a ball with a bat, but man was she wrong.

The game lasted around three hours. The sky was starting to turn a yellowish gold as the sun sank lower in the sky. It was 5 pm and Lucy was waiting for the rest of the people to leave so she could say high to the team. She had to admit, after one game she was in love with the sport. But what she was most excited about was that they had won, which meant she could ask Toua to help her with anything, now that she thought about it, her moms big bake sale was coming up.

As soon as she was sure no one else was around she hopped over the wall and landed on the fake grass. She walked slowly towards the dugout, admiring the size and view from the middle of the field.

"Lucy!" Lucy turned and saw a few members of the team, grinning like goof balls and waving at her. Lucy smiled and waved back at them, quickening her pace a bit. The rest of the team was in the green room, well, that's what Lucy called it. It was really just a room where the players could hang around and do whatever.

She was led into this room and was greeted by a group of freshly showered men.

'At least they're not icky and sweaty,' she thought. The TV at the back was turned on and was playing a review of their game. Men were scattered about playing cards and talking.

"Hello," she said with a smile.

"Lucy, how've you been?" Ideguchi asked while pulling a card from his deck.

"Good, I actually got a day off from work to come see the game!"

"Where do you work?" he asked, wondering what kind of job the small red head did.

"I'm a secretary for Hano Kaizawa," she said with a sigh.

Ideguchi made a face, knowing that the woman had something to do with fashion. It was a subject he had no interest in what so ever.

"Is that bad?" he asked to be polite.

"You have no idea, I'm like the mule in a herd of perfect stallions," she replied sadly.

Ideguchi looked at her apologetically. He sighed then glanced around, noticing the distinct lack of spiky blonde hair.

"Has anyone seen Tokuchi?" he asked the room.

"He's in the showers." Some one spoke up.

As if on cue said person opened the door, a cigarette in his mouth and his hair a bit on the damp side. He headed straight for his table, the only one with an ash tray and sat down in the chair, placing his feet up on the table. He was wearing a new red dress shirt; it buttoned up the front and had long sleeves, a pair of sleek black pants and dress shoes, the usual gold chain and ring adorning his finger and neck.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him. She learned a few things about him from just that, one was that he was rude, two was that he smoked, and three…he had a good sense of style.

"Oi, Tokuchi, at least say hello to Lucy," Ideguchi called over to him.

Toua looked up from his cards and glanced at Lucy, "Shouldn't you be getting home."

It wasn't a question and every one knew it.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ideguchi asked more than a little bit annoyed.

"No, he's right. I have to get up early for work," Lucy held up her hands in defeat.

Toua stood and ground out his cigarette before heading for the door. The others were confused on what he was doing but Lucy understood, she followed him out and stopped in the hallway after the door closed.

"You were so awesome!" she said.

Toua glanced at her over his shoulder before continuing to walk, "Come on."

Lucy followed him but she didn't stop complementing him. They were outside the stadium when he stopped and looked at her with a stern but slightly amused expression. Her mouth shut automatically and she blushed.

"Sorry, it was just so cool!" She jumped onto a bench in excitement.

"So, have you decided what you want me to do?" he asked quietly.

Lucy leaned over from her standing position on the bench so they were eye to eye, "Yup! I decided that you could help my mom and me with her bake sale. My sisters busy and moms got arthritis." She grinned at his perplexed expression. "Oh come on, you can cook, so why not?"

Toua slid his hands into his pockets and looked up at the quickly darkening sky. There was a silence that last for almost five minutes. He smirked.

"Alright, where and when?" he asked.

"Meet me here at 10 am Saturday," she said before jumping off the bench and back onto the ground.

"On one condition," Toua added. Lucy looked at him suspiciously. "We take my car."

"Ok, fine," she said, crossing her arms, "That means I'm the back seat driver."

"Whatever," he shrugged and glanced again at the darkening sky. "I'll walk you to your car."

Lucy nodded and the headed out across the almost completely empty parking lot. The only car in their view was an old mustang. It would have been in good condition if it weren't for the word "Witch" scratched across the front door.

Toua said nothing and didn't even give it more than a glance, but the image was filed away in his brain, even if it didn't matter much to him. He watched as Lucy pulled out her keys and sifted through them until she found her car key.

"I'll see you this weekend then," she said with a smile as she opened the door.

Toua nodded and watched the car leave the parking lot. He took out a cigarette from his pocket, lit it, and sighed.

* * *

After a couple work packed days in which Lucy took two brats to a carnival, got cotton candy stuck in her hair, and threw up from riding the tea cups for to long, it was time for the bake sale. Her mom owned a small bakery in a small town an hour away and once a year she baked treats from all over the world and sold them at a quarter of the usual price. It had turned into a kind of party to the people of the town, stalls were set up on the street and games were played. Lucy helped every year and normally her sister would too, but Cassie had to go on AJ's school field trip.

She dressed in some cutoff jeans and a black tank top, pulling on a denim jacket and tying her old worn converse she stepped out of her front door. Ignoring Rex's whining and barking at seeing his master go, she walked down the street for the bus station.

The bus was empty except for a hobo who was eating a banana, where he got it, she didn't know. When the bus stopped at the stadium she hopped off and headed for the front door where she plopped down onto the curb, waiting for Toua.

He pulled up not 2 minutes later in the most amazing car in the world. Do to the fact that she had very little knowledge of cars she couldn't tell what kind it was, but it was yellow and looked as fast a lightning, (lol, go grease lightning~)

The window rolled down and there was Toua with an expensive looking pair of sunglasses.

"Let's go," he said coolly. Lucy jumped up barely able to throw the small bag she had with her over her shoulders. She walked around the front, admiring the car before she opened the door and slid into the black leather seat. The new car smell was still lingering and she was amazed at how complex and cool the dashboard looked.

Toua smirked and stepped on the gas. They pulled out of the parking lot and soon they were speeding down the interstate.

"You have to take this road for about 40 minutes and then there's this really small rode you have to turn on and I swear I've missed about 37 times," Lucy said while listening to the messages on her phone. Toua didn't say anything, simply sat there, one hand on the wheel; the other was resting on his leg. He was tapping his fingers, as if he was impatient.

Lucy made a face after listening to a message, and glanced out Toua, "Something wrong?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Toua shook his head lightly before he glanced in his rear view mirror.

"Wanna race?" he asked her after a few minutes.

"What?" she asked, seconds after a black car pulled up, another fancy sports car with shiny rims. "You know that's illegal, right?"

Toua smirked and pulled ahead of the black car. The other car did the same. Challenge accepted. Next thing Lucy knew, they were going well over 100 mph. The cars were an even match, as they weaved around other cars neither one gained any distance on the other.

"This bastard is pretty cocky," Toua commented after shifting into first gear.

Lucy covered her eyes as the passed a cop.

"Tokuchi, you're going to get us killed!" Lucy cried.

Toua glanced at her and then in the mirror, seeing the flashing lights he sighed.

"Where's the road?"

* * *

They pulled up in front of her mom's bakery some time later. Lucy threw open the door and jumped out onto the ground.

"Land!" she cried. Toua stepped out and looked up the street; several people were looking out there apartment windows and store doors. Lucy stood and brushed off her bottom and glanced at Toua. "Come on criminal."

"I will pay for the ticket, I'm not a criminal," he replied bluntly.

Lucy huffed and opened the front door of the small bakery; there was the sound of a small bell. Toua followed her in.

The store was simple, it looked like a café, and there were several people scattered around. They looked up when Toua stepped in and gave him weary glances, but when they saw Lucy they let it slide.

"Lucy!" An older woman, maybe around 60 appeared from the back door.

"Mom," Lucy sounded relieved. The two women hugged and exchanged greetings.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time. How have you been? Is that crazy dog of yours still alive?" the older woman asked. She was wearing a yellow sundress under a stained blue apron. She had graying red hair, but her eyes were a chocolate brown.

"Mom, it hasn't been that long, and yes, Rex is still alive," Lucy rolled her eyes.

Toua stood behind her, his hands shoved inside of his pockets and his glasses still over his eyes.

"Oh, well, that's good. How's your sister? Is AJ still growing?" Lucy's mom seemed energetic and genuinely happy to see her. She was even ignoring her customers.

"They were here last week and you know it," Lucy said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Every time that boy comes here he's bigger than before," she smiled and patted Lucy on the shoulder.

"You haven't had anymore run ins with Jeremy have you?" Her mom took on a more serious tone.

"No, after he vandalized my car I think he got his fill," she muttered.

"Good, next time I see him I'll have to smack him." She sighed and looked around before her eyes landed on Toua, "So who's the slick?" Her eyes were filled with warning as she did a once over of Toua.

Lucy stepped in between them, "This is my friend, and his name is Tokuchi Toua." She said it quietly and her mom seemed to get the picture because she said no more.

"Well then, why don't you get your cutie bututie in the kitchen and start working," her mom smacked her on the bottom which earned her a pained 'ow,' and a glare before she moved off behind the counter. Her mom looked at Toua with a raised brow. Toua took off his glasses and smirked as he walked past her and followed Lucy.

The kitchen was filled with the smells of freshly baked cakes and pastries. The first thing Lucy did was pick up the nearest bowl with chocolate icing and took a spoonful from it.

"Ok," she said after she swallowed. Her mother was in the front helping the customers. "First things first, we need to wash our hands and then find an uncooked recipe to make."

They washed their hands and Lucy found two aprons they could use. She was tempted to try and force Toua into the frilly one but she decided against it. She flipped through a recipe book and found the recipe for lemon bars.

"These should be easy enough," she muttered. She leaned over the list of ingredients with her hand on her chin in thought.

"If you stir it like that your just going to make bubbles," Toua warned Lucy. They both stood at the counter with a bowl in front of each. Toua was stirring the creamy looking batter calmly while Lucy had given up on calm and was jabbing at it with her whisk.

"The clumps won't go away," she growled.

Toua pushed his bowl aside and stepped over towards Lucy with a small shake of his head. Grabbing the hand she was stirring he slowed her movement to a gentle and slow pace.

"You should listen," he was right behind her and she could feel his breath on her neck. She stiffened and nodded before following his directions.

Toua went back to his work, already planning how to mess with her next. But a thought was stirring in the darkest parts of his mind; he didn't act the same around her. The cold and calculating Toua who was rude and sarcastic at times didn't show his face when Lucy was near.

Through out the day Lucy and Toua did all kinds of chores and helped around the shop as the party went on. So many people were in and out of the place that Lucy felt dizzy. At one point Ms. Revilian had Toua busting tables, which just brought in more female customers.

At one point Lucy had been carrying a pot of boiling water and had tripped. Only her finger got burnt but while she was running under warm water you could see her eyes welling up with tears. She was truly a baby and a klutz.

Toua and Lucy helped set up the stands outside for the block party at around 2 pm. At the moment he was sitting at a stand and enjoying a cigarette and the cool breeze when a black cat hopped up onto the table. The two entered a staring contest and the next thing Lucy knew was that Toua had a new friend who followed him every where.

When Lucy's mom started to take pictures of the three (cat included) Lucy smacked her head on the table. Toua only leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head, the cat sitting in his lap comfortably.

The party started after that, people from all over town came and hot chocolate was served because it was starting to get chilly. There were games and laughter all around. It was almost 8 pm when Lucy got another message. Toua was outside, sipping hot chocolate and scratching Mr. Black Cat's ears when Lucy plopped down next to him in a depressed manner.

"Another message," Toua stated while taking another sip of his drink. He was leaning back in his chair, his feet propped up on the table looking at the dark sky.

Lucy stared at him blankly before she sighed and put her head down on her arms on the table.

"I don't know what to do," she groaned and watched as people walked by, completely oblivious of everything but how much fun they were having.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Toua asked quietly.

She nodded and something like a sniffle reached his and Mr. Black Cat's ears.

"It's so frustrating; he won't leave me alone no matter what I do. He keeps leaving me these stupid messages asking me to come back but then he does something horrible. It hurts," she was almost bawling her eyes out; Toua dropped his ever present cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. "I don't like hurting people." There was a comfortable silence after that.

"Your not hurting anyone," Lucy paused, surprised at hearing his voice, it was as calm as ever but something told her to pay attention. "The person doing the hurting is him; he sounds like a jack ass to be honest."

Lucy whipped her eyes, smearing her mascara in doing so. She dropped her hands into her lap and took a shaky breath before nodding. Deciding that it was getting late the two headed back to the shop where they said goodbye to Mrs. Revilian.

They left (black cat didn't come with) shortly after that with the excuse that Toua had practice tomorrow and Lucy had a meeting to go to even though it was Sunday. The ride home was quiet except for the Jpop that drifted from the radio. Lucy sat with her hands in her lap, holding her phone; she seemed to be a bit happier.

Toua dropped her off at her apartment and made sure she was safe at home before he left with the thought of her ex-boyfriend on his mind.

* * *

Authors note~ please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N~ heres chapter three peoples, read and review please, I know Toa isnt in character much but...

* * *

The next game Lucy brought along her best friend, Izumi. There was excitement rippling through out the entire stadium and it could be seen in every ones faces. The smell of popcorn and hotdogs, the colorful clothes, even the other team's fans added to the happiness the radiated from everyone.

"So why are we here Lucy?" Izumi asked, not being a major fan of baseball. Izumi was a tall girl with an attitude. Wearing a black shirt and jeans, she seemed to be unhappy in a crowded place like the stadium. Her black hair was pulled up into a bun so she wouldn't get hot.

"I told you, he asked me to come to every game, and I didn't want to come by myself this time," Lucy was glancing around the field, searching for the familiar blonde hair.

Once again she had bought seats as close as she could afford, she had had a bit more pocket money this week so she was only a few rows above the dugout. Music started to play, signaling the game would be starting soon.

Suddenly, there was Toua, standing just outside the dugout. He was staring at the other team, filing away details to use for later. He turned and looked back at his team.

"This will be a quick game," he said with a sigh.

"Why do you say that?" Ideguchi asked while he pulled on his face guard.

"There's nothing special about them. No ace pitcher or batter, no plotting manager, I don't even have to play in this one." Toua put his hands on his hips since he was lacking pockets.

There was the sound of a piercing whistle and the team looked over towards the seats. Seeing an excitedly waving Lucy the team members all grinned. There was the slightest of smiles on Toua's face as he put on his cap and twisted it around like usual. Maybe he would play today, just to show off a bit and maybe scare a few people.

Toua talked to the manager and convinced him to let him pitch the whole game. He explained that it would be a quick one if he were to pitch.

"It's just one amazing strike out after the other!" the commentator cried after Toua had gotten the 7th batter out in a row.

Lucy cheered with the rest of the crowed, spilling popcorn all over Izumi.

"So this is the guy you were talking about?" Izumi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup, he helped out a lot at my moms bake sale," Lucy said distractedly.

"He's kind of cute," casually Izumi crossed her arms and made eye contact with Lucy. They both held it for a while before they burst into a fit of giggles. The excitement was getting to them; Tokuchi's pitching was pulling them into the game that they had even looked twice at before.

When the game was over Lucy once again waited for the majority of the crowed to go before she jumped over the wall, Izumi had left already to go home and take a nap. She walked across the field with a sigh, breathing in the mixture of smells that made up the field. She went through the dugout and into the rooms under the stadium. When she reached the green room it was once again filled with the team.

"There's our baseball princess!" Ideguchi cheered. Kojima smiled and took a sip of some suspicious looking liquid.

"Hey Lucy, we were thinking about going public with you. How would you like to be our girl?" one of the other members asked.

Lucy blinked, "What do you mean?"

"You know, you'd be an official supporter of us. When they think Lycoans they think you," Ideguchi said with a grin.

"You mean like a show girl?" she placed her hands on her hips with a raised brow. Ideguchi scrunched his eyebrows together.

"You don't want too?"

Lucy smiled, "I will," she glanced around and sighed, "This is only my third game though."

"That doesn't matter, a true fan isn't someone who goes to all the games; it's the person that cheers the loudest in the stands." Kojima said wisely.

That night Lucy played cards and talked with the team for hours, she was starting to feel truly at home, like these people were her family.

"You cheated," Ideguchi said, pointing a finger at Lucy. Lucy grinned and placed down her cards.

"That's 500 yen please," she held out her hand. The others laughed and poked fun at Ideguchi's loss.

Just then the door opened and there was Toua, this time in a blue dress shirt and black pants.

"It's late," he was looking at Lucy. She sighed and stood from her seat.

"See you guys next game," she waved at the cheery and slightly drunk men before walking through the door, Toua followed her.

Just like before, when they got outside Lucy moved towards the bench and with a sigh she plopped down. Toua leaned against a concrete pillar just next to her.

"What would you like me to do?" he asked as he lit a new cigarette.

Lucy looked at him with a dead serious expression and said, "Quit smoking."

There was a silence after that. Toua stared at her with a raised brow and she stared back with a blank expression.

A smile suddenly broke out and she laughed, "Sorry, just wanted to see how you would react. Actually, I have to take my bosses kids to the festival this weekend and I want you to come. Normally I'm not supposed to let any strangers near her 'Angels' but they both happen to like baseball and happen to be fans of a certain pitcher wearing number 77" She looked at him hopefully with her hands clasped as if praying.

Toua blew out a cloud of smoke before he dropped his cigarette and stepped onto the black pavement.

"Let's go," he said quietly. Lucy took that as a yes and jumped up to follow.

"Friday at 3 pm ok with you?" she asked.

"Sure, but I'm not letting brats in my car," he said calmly as they walked towards her car.

Lucy grinned and opened her car door. Sliding into the seat she yawned, "Gosh, how late is it?" she asked before she closed the door. Toua glanced down at his new watch.

"11 o'clock," there was a pause, she was a little stunned, she would be losing so much sleep, "So go home already."

Lucy nodded and soon she was pulling out of the parking lot and heading home.

The next day Lucy was dead tired when she got to work, her boss worked her extra hard, and by the time she got home she had a migraine brewing. She jumped into her bed and tried to drift off into a peaceful sleep, but her head was filled with thoughts of that certain pitcher wearing number 77. She sighed and looked down at the curious dalmation who sat at her feet. Rex cocked his head in questioning.

"Nothing Rex," she groaned and pulled a pillow over her head.

The next day was Friday and Lucy got with a sigh, she had a day off to take the kids to the festival. She decided against wearing a yukata so she would be able to run after the brats if she could. She pulled on a pair of old jeans and a tight fitting purple shirt. She did her make up, pulled on a black hat, and then clipped a leash to Rex's collar.

At least she could bring him since it was outside. She locked the door and headed for her car with Rex pulling her. She drove her violated car to the stadium and there was Toua, cigarette in his mouth and his sun glasses covering his eyes.

She rolled down her window, "Just imagine it's a sports car," she said to Toua who smirked and pulled open the door and got in. Rex basically attacked him because the next thing they knew he was in his lap sniffing him.

Lucy laughed, "Rex, get off of him," the dog looked at her, offended, before jumping into the back seat.

"Oi oi," he muttered and tried to clean his shirt of slobber. Lucy pulled out of the parking lot and drove for a couple minutes. They soon entered a rich looking neighbor hood and she stopped at a three story house and turned off the car.

"Come on," she said with a sigh. They both got out of the car, leaving Rex inside with all the windows open half way.

Lucy knocked on the door. There was the sound of pounding feet, squealing and the rebuke of a stressed mother before the door was opened by a very tall woman in a lot of expensive looking clothing.

"Lucy, I thought you were supposed to arrive an hour ago," the woman said sternly.

Lucy bowed her head, "Sorry ma'am."

"No matter, you shall take them for another hour," she turned her sharp gaze on Toua, it was almost as if she expected him to cower in front of her with they way she looked at him. Toua raised an eyebrow at her, not even taking off his sunglasses, and the woman turned away. A pair of twins were pushed out the door before it slammed shut.

"Well, are you ready boys?" Lucy asked the two ten year olds.

"Who's that?" they asked in unison while pointing at Toua, who in return headed back for the car.

"You'll find out," Lucy said before pulling them along with her.

"We have to ride in your stupid car again?" one of the twins asked.

Lucy sighed, "Yes," she opened the door for them and they climbed into the back with Rex. There were giggles and squeals once again as they played with Rex and Lucy was grateful that she had brought him.

They had been driving for a few minutes in relative silence before Lucy asked, "So when's the next game?"

"Tuesday, will you be able to make it?" Toua asked, not knowing her work schedule for that week. Lucy was silent as she thought it through.

"I'll try," she sighed. Toua took off his glasses and put them on his shirt collar.

"Holy crap! Tokuchi, you're wearing jeans!" Lucy added some minutes later. Toua slid his eyes over to look at her blankly. Normally he was always wearing black pants, but today he had a white shirt and denim jeans.

The two twins looked at each other then between Toua and Lucy.

"Tokuchi? You mean the pitcher?" Excitedly, they started babbling to Toua about baseball and Lucy sweat dropped, poor Toua. He answered their questions, though his replies were short and to the point.

They arrived at the festival minutes later and they all got out, the twins took the lead and Lucy and Toua walked behind them, Rex walked beside the twins though Lucy still had his leash.

Lucy and Toua followed the twins and pretty much did whatever they wanted. But then the twin's got a hold of some sugar and started bouncing off the walls, this was what Lucy had been afraid off. She groaned before running after them, she wasn't going on any rides that was sure. Toua followed after with a lit cigarette, though he didn't run.

They stopped at the gold fish place. They each were given a paper net and a small bowl. When Toua came around the corner he found Lucy and the twins all trying to catch a fish before the net broke.

"This is hard," one of the twins complained. Lucy had her tongue out at the corner of her mouth in concentration.

"Almost got it," she muttered.

Toua sighed and bent down with his own net, he didn't even take a few seconds before he dipped it in and quickly scooped a fish up into Lucy's bowl. Lucy smiled and watched as the fish swam around in circles.

"'Let's go," Toua said before straightening and placing his hands in his pockets, "Lets go get food."

The twins did whatever Toua asked them too, so when he told them to stop running off it was no surprise that they stopped. They all got some ramen and sat down at a bench.

"You know, it feels nice doing stuff like this," Lucy said, she was quit for a while and Toua didn't say anything so she continued, "not having to worry about anything."

As if to say she was wrong her phone rang.

"All you need is Love

All you need is Love

All you need is love

Love is all you need~"

Lucy sighed and answered the call.

"Hello?" Toua couldn't here the reply but he could guess who it was by the look that came over Lucy's face. There was a couple of seconds of silence as she listened to the person on the other line, even the twins and Rex were quiet. She clenched her fists and an angry look came over her face but it was ruined by the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

Toua seemed not to be paying attention but suddenly he stood and placed his hand on the table, reached over, and took the phone from her. He closed it without a second glance and slid it into his back pocket, "You were saying," he said before sitting back down.

She looked at him gratefully and giggled though it sounded odd because her nose was running.

When they were driving back to Lucy's boss house the twins fell asleep. Lucy sighed, grateful for the silence. When she parked she got out of the car and opened the back door, pulling out one twin she turned and was surprised to see Toua right behind her. She smiled and handed him the kid before she bent and pulled out the other.

Lucy pulled up near the stadium to let Toua out. His car was in the parking lot and Lucy sighed, she had taken a bus last time to save gas, but she guessed he could afford it. Lucy rolled down her window.

"I'll see you next game Tokuchi," she said. Toua turned and smirked before ruffling her hair and turning away, walking towards his car. Lucy blinked before starting her car and heading home.

It was a short drive and she was walking up to her door but she froze, it was open. She stepped in and looked around; she covered her face with her hands and dropped to her knees. The place was wrecked, couches were slit open, lamps lay broken on the floor, papers were strewn every where. It looked like a tornado had gown through her apartment.

"Rex!" she called, there was silence before she heard a bark. Following it, she found Rex hiding under her bed. "Come here baby, I'm home," she cued to him. The frightened dog crawled out and licked her face.

"Was it that monster again?"

Until the next game Lucy spent her time fixing up her apartment. He Ex had broken into her house; apparently he wasn't over her yet. She should have called the cops but she didn't want to get into all that legal and illegal crap. She spent her days at work sighing to her self and moping and people were starting to stare. She told Rex to start training to be a guard dog, trying to lighten her mood by acting silly.

The next game she went by her self again. Once again she waved to Toua and the rest of the team. The game was long this time, lasting for hours and Lucy was starting to get tired. It was only around then that she started realizing the pattern that Toua created, only stepping on field when it seemed impossible for him to win.

Toua threw the ball and once again struck a pitcher out, it came as a big surprise when the next batter actually hit the ball and made it to first base. However Toua managed to pick him off when he tried to steal a base and the other team suddenly had two outs. The third batter was struck out and they switched.

Lucy rolled her eyes when Toua covered his face with his hat, probably taking a nap.

For some reason this time they lost. Lucy sighed and guessed she would be going out for a drink at the bar tonight, it wasn't so bad though, at least Toua was buying.

She was heading for the green room and turned down the hall to walk straight into an un-showered Tokuchi.

"Oi, oi, you should watch where you're going," he chided. He leaned forward, his hands in his pockets. "Give me 20 minutes and we can go." He headed towards the showers without a second glance.

She huffed and walked into the room, the team looked kind of down. There was nothing much to be said other than a few cheery words of encouragement given by Lucy. They watched the news, waiting to here the people's thoughts on the game.

Lucy started texting Izumi, explaining to her what happened with her house, she got an earful. All Izumi did was tell her that she should call the police and get a restraining order. Lucy sighed and looked up as Toua walked in, in the usual black slacks and shoes and white dress shirt.

She stood and headed for the door. Ideguchi looked up, suspiciously.

"Oi, Toua, where you taking her?"

"Out," he didn't even look at Ideguchi as he said it. He followed Lucy out the door and the room was silent. The team looked at each other, silently they agreed, they would spy.

Going clubbing with Toua turned out to be a bit boring. He was good company though, and with him around none of the usual jerks bothered Lucy. She sipped on her alcoholic beverage and sighed.

"So, how come you lost today?" She asked after a long silence. They were sitting in the same bar as last time, same place even, and the room was mostly empty because it was a Thursday.

"Just testing the other team, they think that just because they won one game it's going to be easy to win the next two. We've gone up against a team like them before, dirty tricks, that's all they are," he said calmly something like a cocky smile on his face.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and sighed, sometimes she wished she was as confident as him. She stirred the ice around in her drink, ignoring the cloud of smoke that floated over her head.

"You know smoking isn't good for you," she pointed out in a depressed tone.

Toua didn't say anything, instead he stood and ground out his cigarette in a nearby dish, "It's late," and just like that he was walking her home. Not expecting what happened next.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is not really abandoned, I just lost inspiration for it. I will update again eventually, but if someone does want to take over they can, I hate to leave stories hanging, but sadly, most of my stories are unfinished because I can't seem to hold onto my inspiration :/. If you want to, go ahead and send me some ideas you want to see in the story and I can read them over and get some good scenes in my head.**


End file.
